


Hey Pretty

by AmandaSun320



Category: Jjba - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaSun320/pseuds/AmandaSun320
Summary: *屌花原作向PWP，我寻思他俩在“我们来做好朋友吧”这段之后肯定发生了点啥，荒木老师没明说，我给补上hhh*我没明明白白地写出在这个过程中花到底是被种了肉芽还是没有，因为我觉得种不种都差不多，但是其实我是希望这一段没种的。因为这种真正意义心理上的屈从和向往才会给花造成那种屈服的耻辱感。*我理解的屌花肯定不是有浪漫情节的关系，更像是屌的魅力从心底征服了花，花因为自己孤寂的性格所以顺从了屌。屌就像一个黑暗面的神灵，所有人都像他的信徒（茸这点完全随爹，不过方向和前路不一样就是了）。至于这位黑暗神灵睡没睡其他信徒我不太感冒，反正理论上我觉得是睡了花了。*建议搭配Poe的Hey Pretty作BGM来听。





	Hey Pretty

“花京院小朋友，”他的声音带着诱人的冷气，像引诱夏娃的蛇一样，嘶嘶地吐着信子，空气扫过挂着樱桃耳坠的耳朵，耳廓上细小的绒毛都在震颤，“不用害怕哦……  
“我们来做好朋友吧！”

花京院典明一向是个有自制力的人，他每天按时起床，一丝不苟地洗漱完毕后吃完早餐，一定会在玄关处把自己的学兰扣子系到领口最高处，夹着书包走出家门，提前到校15分钟，绝对不会迟到。放学后也不会像同学们一样到处乱跑，准点回家，吃饭，做作业，打一会游戏，按时休息。每年寒暑假，跟随父母去远途旅行，旅行结束后又回归他平日的生活。他的生活平稳而有节制。  
他很享受自己这种生活，虽然没有要好的朋友，坐在天台上一个人吃午餐便当的时候是有点孤独，但是远离那些叽叽喳喳的、精力旺盛的看不见自己的法皇的同学，不得不说是又是一种享受了。  
大概在保持匀速前进的回家路上，看到夕阳下那群勾肩搭背的和他同龄的高中生的时候，他的内心还是会渴望朋友吧，不，不一定是朋友，只要这样能够相互理解，就行了。  
埃及的旅行确实在他的意料之外，他那很值得尊敬的父亲得到一笔奖金，便决定全家一起去向往已久的埃及观光。“埃及的文化很有趣嘛。”父亲是这样说的。  
花京院没有什么异议，他和父母关系很好。和大多数处在青春期的叛逆男生不同，他更像一个已经平稳度过叛逆期的女生，他父母甚至不需要担心不敲门进入他房间时看到令人尴尬的色情杂志和沾染着黏液的卫生纸团。“啊花京院太太，真是羡慕你们家典明啊！多省心呐！”邻居的太太们都在看到帮妈妈提购物袋的他时这样说道。  
埃及之旅吗？其实花京院还是有些期待的。换一个完全不同的环境，应该会遇到一些不一样的人吧？他不指望能遇到什么好朋友，说实话，他其实都不太明白友谊是什么滋味，短期的旅行中能遇到所谓挚友也是不怎么现实，但是，说不定他可以遇到一些和自己有羁绊的人呢？  
和父母在旅店住下之后，母亲提议：“想去看看夜景吗？”一家三口吃过晚饭后，顺着旅店门口的大街，悠闲地散着步。花京院不知道是不是因为刚刚的当地特色美食不对胃口，他的胃有一种灼热的感觉。不同于吃喝了不合适的食物带来的翻江倒海，这种感觉很陌生，他对陌生有一种本能的惧怕。  
“典明，不舒服吗？要不要回旅店休息？”母亲总是能最先发现儿子的反常。  
“只是胃有些不舒服，可能刚刚的食物有点不合胃口。您和爸爸去散步吧，我先回去喝点水休息一下。”他的语气很平静。母亲摸了摸他的头，没有想象中的烧热，所以放心地把旅店房间的钥匙给了他，“躺一会儿应该会好，我们一会儿就回来。”  
转身和父母分别，向着相反的方向走去。花京院典明不知道是怎么回事，但胃里的灼热感越发强烈，额头没有以前胃痛的时候流下的冷汗，但他清楚地认识到自己的不适。  
“……到我身边来……”  
黑暗中一个看不清地面的小巷中传来一个幽幽的声音。  
“什么？”他猛地转头，狭长的小巷中只有远处闪烁着一支昏暗的灯。  
“……到我身边来……”那个声音又响了起来。  
是女人的声音吗？又似乎不像，可又比寻常的男人的声音更具诱惑。忽大忽小，听不真切。  
“谁在那儿？”花京院不相信鬼神，但不代表他不害怕这种未知。为了弄清到底是谁在装神弄鬼，他向小巷踏进了一步。  
皮鞋底接触到小巷浓得化不开的黑暗的一瞬间，他仿佛是被一股神秘力量抓住双臂向前拖动一样，等他回过神来，已经站在了一个没见过的石头堆砌的穹顶之下。  
“呼……”他有点惊魂未定，本能地想往后退。  
“咔嚓！”清脆的碎裂声在穹顶下回响，他低头看了看，是一段被踩碎的骨头。  
花京院强迫自己抬起头不再看这段骨头，一定是猫狗什么的吃剩下的，一定是老鼠之类的小动物的骨头。他在学校中生物课常常拿满分，他强迫自己不去想上次考试前因为兴趣所以去仔细研究的人体骨骼图，那一定不是人类的，不管它是不是教科书上的样例图片一样标准，那一定不是人类的指骨。  
因为慌乱，他四处扫视，企图寻找逃出去的机会。这时，他注意到了刚刚完全没有看到的东西。  
石穹顶下的殿堂只有中间裸露出一条石砖铺成的路，路的两边全是漂亮的怒放的玫瑰花。昏暗的光线下颜色看不真切，可能就是血一样美丽的红色吧。穹顶下没有风，但是这些花在微微地颤动，带刺的荆条也像活起来一样蛇行着。花丛中有什么东西，花京院揉了揉眼睛，然后鼓起勇气把视线落在那一动不动的东西上。  
他迅速用手捂住了嘴巴，把一声惊叫憋在了嗓子眼。那是一具女性的身体。他不想用尸体这个词来形容，仿佛不用这个词来说，地上躺着的那个赤裸着身体的女性，就只是睡着了。她掩映在花朵和叶片中的脸庞在阴暗中依然看不真切，但是花京院能从她反射着仅有的光线的光洁的皮肤上感受到她的美丽。到底是谁抓来了她？到底又是谁抓来了他？  
玫瑰花的荆条似乎加快了生长，叶片“哗哗”作响，花京院看到了花丛中躺着的不仅只有那一个女性，赤裸着的毫无生气的美好胴体，有男有女，都软绵绵地趴在地上。  
花京院感觉胃里的灼热感越来越明显，他紧紧地捂住嘴巴，眼前的景象太诡异了，除了诡异，他还感受到了一丝美感。又诡异又美丽，他有点想吐。灼烧的感觉像是要把他的胃从内向外翻过来一样，他咬紧了后槽牙，生怕一放松，那股灼热就要从下往上倒出来，把他由内而外地撕开。  
他的额头淌下了几滴冷汗，因为神经过于紧张，视线都有些模糊。朦朦胧胧中，穹顶最前方的石阶上走下来一个人。他睁大眼睛要看清他，那人却不知道什么时候已经转到了他的身后。  
花京院典明跟这个人离得很近，近到他想远离他，但是他的腿就像生了根一样，半步都挪动不了。这个人身上散发着好闻的气息，不是浓烈的香水味带来的人工香气，是那种自然生成的味道，带着令人恐惧的舒缓感，丝丝钻入他的鼻孔，从鼻腔深入大脑。  
“Dio。”他开口自我介绍了一句，声音如同光一样，照亮整个昏暗的大厅。他的气息吐在花京院脑后的发梢，冷冰冰的，和他温和的嗓音完全不同，有点像蛇吐信子的送气。  
花京院想到了小时候跟母亲一起去爬虫馆看的大蟒蛇，鳞片闪着危险又美丽的光芒。虽然他看不到身后人的长相，但他的直觉告诉他这个人就像一条巨蟒一样，美丽又危险。  
那人又开了口：“花京院小朋友。”他一个震颤，冷汗顺着额角流了下来。他的神经紧绷到了顶点，只要再来一句，他就会崩溃。  
“……不用害怕哦……”  
“……我们来做好朋友吧！”轻到像恋人的耳语，冷气洒在了他耳后的碎发上，花京院典明突然顿悟了。心中紧绷的橡皮筋突然放松了下来，他长长地吐了口气。  
“呼——”  
他的大脑并未完全清醒，但是一片混沌之中，他明白了Dio想从他这拿到什么。“是想要我的法皇为他所用吗？只要这样，便会放过我吧？”  
玫瑰花像蛇一样蜿蜒盘旋爬上他的学兰，花朵的芬芳中夹杂着祛不掉的血腥气，但是花京院典明不再害怕了。他看到了Dio，嗅到了Dio，听到了Dio，Dio的手扶在了他的肩上，虽然感受不到这个强大的存在的体温，但是他触碰到了他。做朋友吗？他能看到法皇，他了解法皇，他知道法皇是什么，他知道花京院典明是什么。花京院典明思绪很乱，情绪却并不低落，恰恰相反，他的大脑飞速运转，满心都是找到同类的快乐。乱七八糟的想法中，他只听到心中的声音在越来越大声地呐喊，一遍又一遍，像要从他的脑仁内部炸开来：“好啊，好啊！好啊！！”  
多久了呢？似乎是在很久以前的一个月夜，惊醒的花京院看到了自己床边蜷缩着一个小小的和自己差不多大的绿莹莹的东西，从发现了发着光的法皇开始，他就再也没有过安宁的日子。“喂，花京院，你在跟谁讲话啊？”“喂，花京院，不和我们玩吗？”没有同类，他一直很孤独。连最亲的爸爸妈妈都不能理解为什么他不愿意交朋友。处在孤独中的他，其实一直都在不安。十七年来，他终于见到了和他一样的人，他怎么会不高兴呢？大脑细胞叫嚣着“朋友”“快乐”这样的字眼，花京院典明终于感受到了那种久违的平静的感受，那种叫做“安心”的感觉。  
Dio在花京院的耳边轻轻地咬了一口，花京院的嘴角挂上了难得一见的角度。这样的人是真的存在的吗？只用一句话就让躁动的心安定下来？花京院不想多思索，安心吧，享受吧，就像冒着莹莹绿光的冰冷的蛇终于找到了同类那样雀跃吧。他吐出最后一口憋在体内的闷气，然后，他勃起了。  
Dio的手从他的肩一路揉了下来，平时会觉得很不好意思的事，在Dio大人的面前都渺小到不值一提。Dio不会嘲笑他，不会用异样的眼光看他学生制服裤裆部鼓起的一包。玫瑰花逐渐涌了上来，花京院的眼睛在这片玫瑰里越陷越深。  
Dio从背后绕了过来，把他的学兰扣子一个接一个自下而上地解开。他领口的扣子被解开的一瞬间，Dio在他的脖颈上轻轻地舔了舔。“很好，很好。”  
他不知道Dio到底是说他的味道很好，还是在说他的顺从很好。他不在乎了，因为Dio已经把手伸进了他一样一丝不苟地扣着扣子的衬衣下摆。Dio的手很凉，没什么温度，花京院又想到了蛇，盘旋着，蜿蜒着，逐渐爬上他的身体，吞食着他仅存的理智。  
他在他的腰线处抚摸捻压，顺着线条滑进他的裤子，在大腿根的地方使劲揉搓。花京院想抬手解开自己的裤子，Dio却阻止了他。“我来吧，花京院君，安心地享受吧。”  
皮带被解开的一瞬间，花京院不知道是怎么回事，只觉得眼前一晃，他和Dio都不在刚刚的穹顶下了，玫瑰花的香气还在鼻腔盘旋，但已经看不到一片花瓣了。Dio也不再紧贴着他的后背，而是绕在了他的前面，双手扶在他的肩膀上，轻轻地把他向后面一推，花京院跌坐在柔软的床榻上。  
他看清了整个房间的构造，这是个没有任何窗户的卧室，唯一的光线就是那闪着微弱绿光的火苗。厚重的床帐在绿光的映照下看不出原本的颜色，但是花京院凭直觉认为那是印着漂亮花纹的黑色布料。Dio大人温柔地把他挪到了床褥之间，让他躺得舒服一点，然后轻柔地像夜风一样，分开了花京院因为兴奋和局促而合拢的双腿。  
Dio大人的口腔也是冷冰冰的，他的嘴唇用力地吮吸着花京院典明挺立的阴茎。“嘶——”火热的下体被刺激，花京院的嘴里发出了蛇一样的抽气声。Dio大人金色的头发垂在他腿间，他的节奏把握得很好，口交带来的快感是自己处理从来不能得到的，花京院从来不知道性可以这么快乐。Dio舌头灵巧而恶意地剐蹭着他每一个敏感弱小的兴奋点，压根没有多久，不经挑逗的青春期男孩就想射出来。  
他觉得自己已经充分提醒了在他胯间吞吐的Dio大人，但Dio并没有吐出他的阴茎，而是给了他一记深喉。是生理的快感，也是心理的满足，花京院典明射在了Dio的嘴里。  
看到他毫不在意地擦了擦嘴角的液体，脸颊后知后觉地烧了起来，花京院没有问Dio到底是吞下去还是吐出来这种尴尬的问题，他只知道Dio大人更加温柔地抚摸着他滚烫的脸，拨开微微汗湿贴在额头的那一缕刘海，柔和地在他的耳旁吹气：“很棒哦，花京院君。”  
花京院觉得情潮上涌，他一定是大脑断线了。不知道是怎么回事，他已经和Dio大人换了个位置，半躺在柔软的羽毛枕头上的人变成了Dio，而俯趴在上面的，变成了花京院典明。他的头面向着Dio大人的下体，而Dio大人正轻柔地把一根好看的手指塞进他的甬道。  
很凉，像蛇一样钻进来，撑开了他的隐秘。花京院想起了以前刚进入青春期的时候，尝试着用法皇钻进自己后穴的感受。凉是一样的，不同的是Dio大人不会像法皇一样瑟缩，他自由地开拓着这片未曾经历过太多造访的净土。  
花京院学着Dio刚刚的样子，张开他较平均值略宽的嘴巴，把Dio的下体包裹在口腔中。他没想过Dio的阴茎充血之后还是冷冰冰的，像盛夏时候用来消暑的冰棒，他这样想到。  
口腔分泌的津液湿滑地从嘴角滴落，他像幼年时渴望和同学们一起快乐地吮吸着冰棒迎着夕阳回家那样，渴求着Dio。Dio的下体很硬很强壮，即使是花京院典明也难以完全包裹住。薄唇鲜艳欲滴，像玫瑰花的花瓣，在血色残阳下舔弄着一支能带来至高愉悦的冰棒。  
他拙劣地模仿着Dio的动作，却生疏而不连贯。Dio大人却没有苛责他，仍然一心一意地为他开扩后穴，时不时嘴唇碰到他很快又站起来的下体，伸出舌头把已经被前列腺液弄得湿滑不堪的阴茎舔得水光粼粼。  
他大力地揉捏着花京院典明翘挺的臀部。花京院的美由内而外地带着一股诱人的阴柔，他的腰比普通男子细得多，胸部和臀部更像女性的构造，虽然没有女性那么丰腴，但和他那一段窄腰进行比照之后，Dio觉得花京院典明有一种别样的生动。  
花京院被Dio的三指玩弄得有些跪趴不住，腰逐渐下塌，后腰处凹陷出了好看的线条。他理应知道自己的样子有多淫乱的，但他不在乎，他只在乎和Dio大人的这场似乎永无止境的性事。他磕磕绊绊地模仿着Dio，想给他深喉，但是牙齿总是不听话地碰撞到Dio。Dio在他身后轻轻地指挥着他，让他吮吸让他舔舐。他尽可能地照办，然后Dio在他嘴里射了出来。  
像冰棒融化后在嘴唇边留下的可爱水渍一样，花京院典明的嘴唇旁挂着仍在下滑的粘稠液体，他有些不知所措，嘴里的陌生的带着浓烈男性气味的液体，他不知道该怎样处理。  
“不用勉强哦，花京院君，吐掉就好了。”Dio大人好心地指着床边的漱口水，“完全不用那么在意哦。”  
花京院又一次感受到那种从内心深处散发出来的安心感受。他转过身，跨坐在Dio的腰间，Dio的手抚摸着他的大腿，怜爱地注视着他。然后他把嘴里的东西尽数吞咽。  
Dio的眼神中更多了几分赞许，他拉过花京院典明的手，用力地亲吻：“好样的，花京院君，真是好孩子呢。”  
花京院跪在床褥上，他不知道自己的行为是不是得体，他只凭本能，把Dio没软下来的阴茎，塞进了他软得一塌糊涂的后穴里。比起刚刚的三指，Dio的下体要粗壮野蛮得多，理论上来说应该会很疼，但是花京院没有感受到撕裂性的疼痛，或许肉体是有这样的感受，只是被他的大脑屏蔽过滤掉了。他想到了强健有力的冰冷的蛇，想到了铺天盖地向他袭来的玫瑰花，想到了埃及冷冽的夜风中闪烁的星，想到了绚烂可怖的血一样的晚霞，他只想取悦这个进入了他的人。  
Dio大人对他的表现很满意，所以他也在奖励着花京院。花京院心满意足地跟随着Dio大人的节奏律动，他从来没试过从这个角度塞什么东西进去过，所以他也不知道自己到底会在什么程度上崩溃尖叫。但是Dio知道，他摸清了花京院的一切敏感点，就像他很快就知道了花京院内心渴求的到底是什么一样。Dio是出色的领袖，他不用暴力施压，他只用满足这些人最本初的欲望就好，然后这些人就会一个一个死心塌地前仆后继地涌上来效忠于他。Dio是这样的掌握着人的心理的领袖。所以，他不会为难花京院典明，他碾过花京院的点，刺激着青少年未经世事的纯情，颤颤巍巍又站起来的阴茎带着些犹豫，Dio用力向上挺腰，下体的前端又流出些透明的液体。  
花京院典明彻底失去了支撑身体的力气，他软绵绵地趴在了Dio大人强壮的胸口，喘着粗气，眼神迷离，大脑完全丧失思考能力。Dio翻了个身，把暂时失去语言功能的花京院放在了床榻上。花京院因为微汗而感到一丝凉意的脊背重新升温，他模糊地感觉自己像一团燃烧着的火，虽然知道接近Dio大人这样的冰会让自己熄灭，但他仍然义无反顾地扑上前去。身下柔软舒适的织物会被他这团火燃烧殆尽，但是不用担心，Dio大人会安排好一切的。他是一团安心的火，不用考虑他带来的威胁，他就是那盏灯中幽幽地冒着绿光的火苗，被Dio大人打造的玻璃灯罩安全地收拢。  
Dio的节奏越来越快，他努力迎合也无法跟上，但是他知道Dio大人会给他带来安心，当下，他可以完全放空大脑，享受这难得的一刻。他喘息，尖叫，快乐的泪水肆意横行，爬过他的脸颊，洒在被他弄皱的床单上。Dio大人在他几乎要被快乐淹没窒息而死的时候深深地埋进了他，在他的体内射出大量的精液，让他产生自己或许会因此受孕生下Dio大人的孩子的错觉。然后Dio大人用尖利的犬齿咬住他的耳垂，一丝不乱的气息喷在他脖颈间的碎发上，他说：“安心吧，花京院。”  
花京院典明像泡在蜜糖里快乐赴死的虫蚁，他搂紧了Dio的冰冷的蛇一样的躯体，深深地陷入这片不知道是不是谎言编织而成的流沙里。


End file.
